The Voyage of Dreamers' Hearts
by MangaMaid4545
Summary: Okay, simple summary. Luffy and the crew go on towards One Piece, meet new people, and have more adventures! Please Review. No flaming please! Critism is encouraged, but NO FLAMES! Spoilers if you're not past Water 7 Arc! Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Sora

Manga Maid's Notes and Comments: I: Zoro is going to be called Zolo and Ace, Trace and Smoker as Chaser. Zolo is in the manga! B) Sanji's stick is a lollipop and no alcohol (I believe in not using cigarettes and alcohol, look at profile for more information) and C) No Japanese words like _baka_or swearing. Except for when a couple of my characters speak Japanese to each other. (But that's later.) Sorry I don't know Japanese except for the word baka, right now, I'm going to research it though and I find profanity very vulgar. I you write me a flame… Sob!(Just Kidding about crying but I prefer no flaming) That is all I will say. You have been warned. SO THERE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(I was hyper right here.)

II: I just wanted you to know that I am thanking you for your time!

III: I don't own One Piece Eiichiro Oda does. P.S I don't know Franky.

Chapter 1

Meeting Sora.

Luffy stepped out onto the dock of a new town. According to Franky, the shipwright, this town was called Aqua Town. It apparently was famous for its water, which had special properties, to bring strength to a weak body.

Luffy frowned. The town seemed to be deserted. Why would the town be deserted?

"Franky, I thought you said the town was prosperous," said Chopper from behind Luffy.

Robin agreed, "Franky was right. This town was very prosperous. I think there was a raid. Usually a town like this wouldn't be deserted. Let's go take a look around."

Zolo suddenly froze and spoke, "Someone's here. Over there to be exact." He pointed to a bunch of barrels.

A girl, a little younger then Luffy, with light red hair that was so messy it covered her face, jumped out from behind the barrels and said, "All right! Who are you? I won't let you pirates attack our town again! Just because you couldn't find our water, you think it's okay to destroy the town! Now you come back to finish the job! I won't let you! You…you… dirty, rotten, would-be-pirates! I can't let you hurt our village! You … JERKS!!"

Robin said, "So we were right. Someone did attack the town."

The girl looked confused, "You mean you're not here to destroy our village?"

Nami asked, "Why would we? We just have to stop here to get the magnetic field of the next island on our Grand Compass."

"Then we can keep going on until we find One Piece! Then, I'll be King of the Pirates!"

The girl stared at Luffy as soon as he finished his remarks. Then she asked, "Is your name is Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The girl ran to Luffy and hugged him saying, "Luffy! You came here! I knew it! Marina will be happy to see you! She said that she knew you would come, and you did! She never doubted you! I guess she knew what she was talking about when she said you would keep your promise to Dad! This is so awesome!"

She let go of him and moved the hair from her face. Her brown eyes glistened like gems while her dirt covered face smiled at him.

Luffy suddenly asked, "Sora?"

"Yes! You remember me still? After ten years! You still remember me!"

Sanji asked, "Hey Luffy! Who is that gorgeous angel? How do you know her?"

Luffy turned around and said, "This is my friend Sora! She is Shanks's youngest daughter."

Sora chuckled, "Actually I'm now the fourth youngest, Luffy. My mom had another baby girl when I left my home, and, apparently, had twin boys. The girl's name is Lillian and the boys are Kevin and Ian. But I'm pretty sure Lillian will know about you. Marina won't want to leave her in darkness about her only friend that isn't part of the family. Who are your friends?"

Luffy started to introduce everyone, "This is my pirate crew. This is our swordsman and first mate, Zolo, our navigator, Nami, Sanji, our cook, Robin is our historian, Chopper is our doctor, Usopp is our marksman, and Franky is our shipwright."

Sora smiled, "Hi! I'm Sora!"

Chopper said hi back while the rest of the crew nodded or smiled. All except…

"Hello. Sora, a name that is weightless, but full of beauty. You have taken my heart and caged it."

Sanji…

Sora looked confused, "What?"

Nami said, "Don't pay attention to it. He falls for almost every girl he sees."

Sora said, "It's okay. Our town hasn't been doing well. Every since the pirates came we had to pay tribute until we give them our water. We thought you might be part of the crew. I mean this group of pirates is not well known. That's why they want the water. They want to earn a bounty."

Nami looked icy. The crew wasn't surprised. Her island had been under similar conditions, except the Arlong Pirates had a name.

"Can you please help this island?"

An old man who looked fragile and breakable and was walking with a cane came toward them. He looked unhappy. He was glaring at them.

Sora looked nervous. "R. J.! I didn't except you to follow me…"

He said, in a voice to strong and stern for his body, "Sora! How many times do I have to say it? If the pirates find you on the street, you will get punished! Are these friends of yours?"

She bowed in respect and said, "Yes sir."

"Then let's get them inside. If they're caught, they probably won't survive."

"Yes sir."

After they were inside the old man's house, the crew noticed another man in there. He looked about 18. He had black hair, glasses and was in working clothes.

"My grandson, Roshindu. Grandson, these are Sora's friends."

He smiled and said, "Hello. You know you all remind me of types of dragons by looking at you."

Usopp asked, "D-Dragons?"

Sora said, "Roshindu is a dragon fanatic. He reads every story, knows every poem, has drawings and so-called "photos", and he even has figurines."

Roshindu said, "They are real. I tell you Sora, I will prove there are dragons."

"Uh huh… Well when you do that I'll be on the crew that finds One Piece."

Roshindu chuckled, "Hah. Your sister has been holding on to the dream she'll see One Piece since she was little. Now, what does she have to show for it? She works as a waitress. I bet you I have I higher chance of seeing a dragon than she does of becoming a pirate."

Sora grew angry and snapped, "Roshindu! My sister has a high bounty, shall I remind you, and she has had the ability of a fist-fighter and swordsman since she was little. If she was here she'd make you cry like a baby."

Roshindu said, "So?"

Sora groaned.

R. J. said, "Both of you. Knock it off. We can't have fighting. That's what the pirates want. If we start to fight amongst ourselves, they can get our precious water."

"Yes sir."

"Now," he said turning to Luffy and the crew, "What do you need?"

Nami said, "Well… we need to stop here to get to the next island. Also do you know how long it will be until the Grand Compass changes to the next island?"

R.J. said, "So your pirates too, are you?"

Usopp said, "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

Roshindu answered, "Oh, pirates come here asking about the next island. Also since Gramps didn't tell you, it takes about a couple of weeks for the Compass to change."

Sora said, "Yeah. Anyway, do you guys want some special water?"

"Sora!" R.J. said, "You know we can't go giving it out like it's regular water! We have enough troubles as it is without having the Deadheads finding out we still have it!"

"R.J. sir, the Deadheads are a stupid bunch of pirates. Their captain named them that because his crew is skeleton-like. I hear he doesn't feed them very much. I call that stupid."

Roshindu laughed, "Ha! That's funny!"

Chopper said, "Oh! You have special water?"

"Sure do! Luffy, since you're family friend, I'll give you a case of each for free!"

"Sora! That's a lot of money!"

"R.J.! I noticed that they could get hurt here so I want to! Please! It'll come out of my salary!"

"Fine! Whichever of you is the doctor, go with Sora."

Chopper followed Sora down to the cellar.

Robin asked, "Roshindu, I noticed that you wear clothes that aren't for working in water. May I ask why?"

"Oh, I work in a book store. That's how I learned about dragons. Speaking of which, are you a dragon?" he asked Zolo.

"No."

Roshindu smiled a weird smile and said, "That's funny."

Zolo's eyes narrowed into anger slits.

Chopper ran upstairs smiling. He was in his huge form carrying several cases of water each marked with a different color. He put them down and turned into his normal self.

"This is so awesome! Each of these colors is for a different purpose: Green, increases the healing rate of wounds, blue, removes scars, red, gives you strength, yellow, relaxes your muscles, takes away your problems for a while, and makes you happy as if a downpour of laughter has been poured on you, orange, increases speed and endurance, purple, draws out the most lethal poisons, and indigo, is a sleep-inducer."

Sora grinned at the way Chopper grew excited about the water. R.J. frowned. Roshindu, however, looked nervous.

Zolo narrowed his eyes. He said, "I'm going outside for air."

Sora said, "You can't go out looking like that!!"

"Why not?"

"You look like you could be a bounty hunter! My sister showed me pictures of some. But that when I was seven, but you can't possibly be one… you're a pirate!"

Zolo thought, _'How little you know…'_

Luffy said, "Zolo-"

Zolo gave Luffy a look of raised eyebrows.

Luffy asked, nervously, "Are you hungry?"

"No Luffy. I'm not."

"Oh."

Sora threw at Zolo a black and tattered cloak. She didn't look happy. Her frown looked worrisome.

Zolo raised his eyebrow again, as he looked at the cloak. It was patched and some of the patches had patches. He shrugged, put it on, and went outside.

After Zolo left, Sora began to ask Luffy and the rest of the crew of their adventures. They chatted late into dinnertime. Sanji prepared a gourmet meal as per usual. Yet, no one noticed Zolo hadn't come back or Roshindu quietly leaving during dinner.

Meanwhile while everyone was having dinner…

A man walked in the library and met Roshindu, who had gone to the library. He gestured to a table for both of them to sit. As he spoke to Roshindu his voice was very raspy, as if running nails on a chalkboard.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a book. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes, we have a new book. It's about a band of eight thieves that came to a town, and were parched. The kind wind spirit came and gave them seven barrels of water from the rainbow. One, the leader, had a pack of gum and a lot of rubber bands; upon his head was hair of straw, another, a boy, who had a frostbitten nose, carried his late sister's doll and wore a reindeer cloak, another carried a bouquet of flowers, another carried a staff that called upon the weather, another was a well-known thief warrior with them that likes onigiri."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

As the man walked briskly away to where Roshindu had directed with his finger, there was a sound of creaking like bones rubbing together. He looked at a book, put it back, and headed for the door. As door opened, a wind gust blew in and the cloak fluttered, revealing sun-bleached bones. Roshindu dropped his head in apparent exhaustion; on his face was an expression of pain.

Amongst the bystanders, there was a person frozen to the spot. He kept his face covered as the weird man walked on. As the Deadhead walked out, the man quickly went over to the book that Roshindu had pointed out. He looked at the book whose title read: _How to Fix Leaky Faucets and Other Plumbing Problems._The man lifted his head to reveal Zolo's cold and steely brown eyes full of confusion which was quickly turning into a furious and a betrayed look.


	2. Chapter 2 The Deadheads' Story

Manga Maid's Notes and Comments: I. Aqua Girl, thank you for being my first reviewer! When I first read your review, I ran around my house acting hyper. _Very_ hyper! I had this one done and was waiting for a review so I hope you enjoy!

II. About the legend, Roshindu is only naming the Strawhats who have eaten Cursed Fruits, or who he believes could be a threat. Remember, he's only seen them during dinner. I'll tell you why he didn't name these three. 1: Sanji flirts with girls, which makes Roshindu think that he's easy to bribe. 2. Usopp is a coward, so it wouldn't be hard to scare him. 3. Franky hasn't shown his fighting style, so Roshindu thinks that he might just have a metal arm or something. (Little does he know.)

III. If you don't like something please tell me! Just don't flame!

IV. Thanks for your time and I don't own One Piece just Sora, R.J., the Deadheads, Captain Bleach Bones, his family, and Roshindu. On with the story!

Chapter 2

The Deadheads' Story

Luffy leaned back in his chair at the table and gave a contented sigh. The meal that he and the others – except Zolo and Roshindu- had been delicious. Even thought it had been small, it had consisted of many delectable dishes which would make any mouth water with delight.

Sora smiled as she wiped her face. She looked contented and happy. Her smile was so bright that words couldn't describe what it seemed to bring into the room. It seemed to just brighten up everyone's spirits and soon everyone was smiling in the same fashion.

"Sora?" Nami asked hesitantly, as if she didn't want to disrupt the mood, but underneath, there was a hint of discomfort in her tone.

"Yes?" Sora said glancing over, worried. She had noticed the discomfort in Nami's tone and now was concerned. She asked, "What's wrong Nami?"

"I was just wondering… How did the Deadheads come to be in your town? And why here? Why this one town? Why aren't they trying to take over more towns or islands?"

Sora sighed and said, "I was afraid that this might be asked. Not much is known about the Deadheads, so I can only tell you what we've heard."

She sighed again and began, "Okay… Well, the captain, Bleach Bones or James Kennison as he used to be called, used to be a well respected man in a small town. I don't know where. All I know is that he was the best carpenter in his town. Well anyway, when I say he was the best, I mean _the_ best. No one could beat him. The wooden furniture he built seemed to be just pieces of artwork that tied in with each other. By this, I mean if you saw a dining room set he had made, something would just tell you you'd have to buy it no matter his price. Any animals and plants on his furniture seemed to come alive. Also many people came to ask him to fix their house, boats, anything wooden they could find. Soon, while on his travels, he met a beautiful woman named Heather. From things I've heard about her, she had long golden hair, deep green eyes, a soft pale complexion, and a nice figure. He was working on bedroom dresser that her father had ordered for her. He couldn't figure out what to make, but when he saw her, it was like an angel had opened his eyes and touched his heart. He began to work like crazy. It became his best piece of art ever. Heather hadn't seen him, but he worked hard. When he finished what he had created was so beautiful, so majestic, that people would give anything to own that dresser. Until the day when her father was paying Bleach Bones, or James, Heather had never met him. She had loved the dresser and enjoyed it, but once she saw him… Oh, it was the most romantic thing. They met eyes and it seemed like time stopped. It was as if they were destined to meet. After James had come by to fix a few chairs, Heather and he began to chat while he worked on things. Well, Heather's father wasn't a fool, so he could see his daughter's liking for James. He didn't like the idea of his daughter marrying a carpenter, so he forbade her to see James. Heather began to sneak out to meet James. Soon after, they eloped. James and Heather went back to James's home and he began to take up his work again. James couldn't be happier, until his baby boy was born. The baby had James's complexion and hair, but he had Heather's eyes. They named him Aidan. James now had everything he could want in life, a well-paying job, a good home, a loving wife, and a beautiful baby boy. He committed himself to working hard for them. For about six years, all was well. Until one night, that he would never forget. James was coming home and saw that his house had been broken into. He ran home worried about his wife and son. But by the time he got home, it was too late. When he got home, he saw his house had been torn apart. Inside he found Heather, lying in the back room. She was dead, and had been strangled then shot. He looked around for his son. However, he never found him, so he never knew what had happened to little Aidan."

Sora broke off unable to continue due to a lump in her throat, with sobs escaping her dusty lips.

"I'm so sorry guys, it's just so sad," her face once dry was now a fountain of tears.

Luffy frowned sadly, as R.J. walked over to her and put his arm gently around her, just as a grandfather would to a grandchild. Nami now had tears swelling into her eyes, as Sanji put his arm around her shoulders bringing her into a comforting hug, allowing her to sob into his suit. Chopper had a sad understanding look on his face remembering the pain of losing Dr. Hiruluk, and leaving Dr. Kurehea. Robin sat still, eyes brimming with tears with the thoughts of losing her mom. Then there was silence except for the muffled sound of Sora and Nami's sobs. Everyone was still until the silence was broken by the loud, despairing sobs of Usopp and Franky, tears cascading down their faces.

"T-T-That p-poor little g-guy!!" Franky said between heaving sobs. Then he yelled, "I'M NOT CRYING!!"

"Neither am I!" Usopp sobbed.

"Who said you were, you little crybabies," said R.J. unsympathetically.

Everyone turned to glare angrily at R.J.

"What are you all looking at me for? Is it something I said?"

An irate silence pursued the angry glares and sobs, until the door creaked open and an unsuspecting, furious Zolo entered.

"What the-? Why is everyone crying?"

Franky yelled, "I'm **NOT** crying!!"

"Okay….. Then why is everyone except Franky crying?"

Usopp and R.J. then called out, "I'm not crying either!!"

"Fine then!" Zolo said getting impatient, "Then why is everyone except Franky, Usopp, and the old man crying?!"

"I'M NOT OLD YOU NINNY!! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT?!" screeched R.J. at the top of his voice.

Zolo gave R.J. an incredulous look, sighed, and ignored him. Then Zolo marched past a fuming R.J., walked straight to Luffy and said, in an extremely urgent voice, "I _have _to talk to you…. NOW!!"

Ending Comments: OK! I have not finished chapter three but, it will be done soon (I'm hoping.). Please look in my profile if you get impatient with waiting on me (It'll explain how to tell me to hurry up.). I have a lot of stories I am working on so I might have something else on my mind, so don't be afraid to tell you want of story of mine to have its next chapter up. See you later.


	3. Chapter 3 Zolo's Warning

Manga Maid Notes and Comments:I. OK! I would like to thank Aqua Girl for being my only reviewer. To all of you read my story: Review! I put up the ability to anonymously review my story. I've said this before and I will say it again: Criticism is encouraged! Just no flames.

II: I don't own One Piece.

III:I am thank you for your time.

Chapter 3

Zolo's Warning

"Zolo, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, worried.

Instantly, Zolo launched into warning his friends, whether they believed him or not. _'But they have to,'_ he thought, _'They can't be that dumb. This is a dire situation!' _

Zolo took a deep breath and said, "Luffy, Roshindurattedusout!!"

"What?!"

Zolo took another deep breath and started again, slower as if he was talking to a five year old, "Luffy, Roshindu ratted us out!!"

"What are you talking about?" Nami said confused, "He wouldn't do that."

Zolo gave a nervous "yeah right" huff, "Then, obviously, you don't know him that well. I went to the library and-"

"Zolo… Why would _you_ go to a _library_?" asked Nami in disbelief.

"There's a library in town?" Robin asked, now interested in the current conversation, "Maybe I could find something on Poneglyphs."

Zolo gave her a look and continued on, "Anyway, I went to the library-who cares why-and I saw Roshindu ratting us out to a Deadhead! I'm not joking! He was at a desk sitting with… it? Him? Well, whatever, and was telling him about us, and how Sora gave us the water. Not only did he rat us out, he also ratted Sora out to them as well!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Sora screamed, "Roshindu would _never_ do that. How do we know that it wasn't you?!"

"FIRST, I DON'T KNOW THE DEADHEADS! SECOND, I'M LOYAL TO LUFFY! THIR-"

"Yeah, sure you are," Sora muttered darkly.

"Third," Zolo said trying to control his raging temper, "I'm trying to save your life here. Reasons I _know_ he ratted us out. First, he was talking about some story that was referencing to us, plus it didn't exist, I checked, the book was about plumbing problems. Second, I saw the Deadhead's bones when it was leaving. Third-"

"I don't care about your stupid 3rd reason, I know Roshindu and he would NEVER do that, you liar!!" Sora said interrupting before storming off angrily to bed, leaving the crew in silence.

Slowly, everyone quietly stood up to leave for bed, when Zolo spoke to Luffy in a quiet, pleading voice, "Luffy you believe me right?"

"Uh… well..." Luffy's stomach rumbled at that moment, "hey I'm starving, lets have some more meat."

"Fine," Zolo said with an air of disappointment, "but you can't say I didn't warn you."

With that, Zolo left the crew in shocked state, because he had just dropped something so urgent to him, and gone to bed in defeat. Luffy went into the kitchen and began stuffing his face again.

"But what if he's right?" Robin asked after Zolo had left. No one noticed Roshindu coming in as Robin continued, "What if Zolo is telling the truth and Roshindu did rat us out?"

Roshindu froze. Then in an instant he turned on his heel and left. "Back to the library," he muttered, panicking.

"Robin," Nami said exasperated, "Why would Roshindu rat us out it's so not like him."

"Well he's never lied before. Luffy has Sora ever lied in the time you've known her?" Chopper said uncertainly.

"Mmm… I didn't know Sora too well; Trace is the one that hung out with her not me. Urggghh I wish Trace were here." Luffy said as if wishing his older brother would just appear.

"Well he's not going to, and Sora's not the guilty party here. We're trying to find out if Zolo is lying or not. And I hate to say it, but he has that guilty look." Usopp said, as if closing the matter.

Franky said sarcastically, "Yeah because you know all about that. I've seen the way that Luffy and Zolo interact, man, and they are SUPER tight! Besides that Roshindu guy looked SUPER shifty."

"Yeah and how would you know about that?" Sanji asked doubtfully.

"He was standing right next to me, and he looked like he really had to go to the WC or something. But he ran outside in a hurry." Franky said stubbornly.

Robin turned the attention to Luffy and asked, "Luffy, Zolo is your first mate, what do you think about all of this?"

Luffy frowned uncertainly, "Well Zolo would never lie, and Roshindu would never do something like that, he's a good guy, funny too."

Roshindu stood quietly at the door, having returned from his flight, tears strolling down his cheeks, when he heard all the belief Luffy had in him. People never ever listened to him, or even paid attention until he started working for the Deadheads. He felt as if he was a Deadhead, cold, heartless, and cruel.

Nami said with a sigh, "How about we talk about this in the morning and Zolo can join the conversation."

As everyone got up to go to bed, Roshindu stood, still hidden in the shadows, and watched everyone leave.

_In the streets of Aqua Town, Luffy opened his eyes in utter confusion. He heard fighting, going on all around. Everything was dark, but he could see dark, marauding shadows of the Deadheads and his crew._

"_Luffy…" Nami called out weakly as she fell to the ground, dead, defeated by a Deadhead. Horror filled him. _

"_Luffy…" came a weak Chopper's voice, "I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough…" he trailed off, dead. _

"_Lu-"_

_Luffy spun around in time to see Usopp slaughtered by another one._

"_Usopp!!" Luffy tried to yell, but no noise came out. _

"_Luffy tell Robin I-" Sanji said, desperately, before dying in front of his feet. _

_Luffy looked frantically around for the rest of his crew. _

"_Robin!" Luffy said as he tried to warn her of the Deadhead behind her, but she couldn't hear him, and she died just as Nami had, pleading for help. Luffy tried desperately to find Franky, and turned just in time to see Franky stabbed in the weak spot of his back, and watched him die with the look of surprise, horror, and sorrow etched on his face._

"_NO!!" Luffy yelled in pain. Everyone was gone; his whole crew… wait Luffy thought with a glimmer of hope. Zolo was still here somewhere. Luffy was now in a state of frenzy, he whipped around panicking, looking for the last of his crew, his friends. Zolo was nowhere to be seen. 'What if he is already gone?' Luffy thought despairingly until he saw him, just standing there. _

"_Zolo, watch out!" Luffy screamed in terror for his first mate, his voice rang out loud and clear this time._

_Zolo turned around and said "I tried to warn you, Luffy, but you didn't believe me." _

_Then he was murdered, slowly, before Luffy's eyes, he tried to help but he couldn't move, and the last words that Zolo spoke echoed painfully in his head. '…but you didn't believe me…' _

"_NOOO!!" Luffy cried out in anguish, everyone was gone. Then suddenly the earth began to shake and Nami's alarmed voice said, _"Luffy!! Wake up!!"

Luffy dream dissipated instantly as he finally woke up.

Luffy woke up dizzy, and alarmed, "Nami, what is it?! What are you doing in here, anyway?! And why are you standing over me?! Wait a minute, you're alive? You're alive!"

"Luffy, of course I'm alive! What else would I be?" Nami asked, in utter annoyance.

"Um… dead?"

"Luffy, why would I be dead?"

Luffy didn't pay attention. He rolled over to see if Zolo was there. Gone.

"ZOLO!!" Luffy cried out in horror.

"Calm down Luf, he's just in the kitchen." Nami said calmly.

Suddenly they heard Sanji yell, "ZOLO!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Nami and Luffy took off running down the steps into the kitchen, which had somehow been wrecked. Cabinets were thrown open some off of hinges, the table was turned over, pots and pans were dented and sliced, some of the walls had deep cut gashes on them, the fridge was ripped apart, its contents everywhere, and the steel counter was smashed to bits, rubble in every nook and cranny.

"Where is he?" Sanji snarled.

"Who?" Nami asked confused.

"That no good, stinking, sword wielding, doofus, sash boy! WHERE IS HE? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-"

"Calm down Sanji!"

"Okay, whatever you want Nami dear." He said lovingly.

"What happened?" She tried again.

"Zolo wrecked the kitchen, and then he took off!" He was agitated again.

"Hey, isn't this Zolo's white sword? What's it doing on the ground?" Nami pointed to the blade in its white sheath.

"I don't like this," Luffy said, "Zolo never leaves that behind, and I don't see him anywhere. Besides, he wouldn't wreck Sora's kitchen, then storm off without saying anything."

"Maybe," Nami agreed, "but some of the walls and pots and pans have been sliced. I don't know about you, Luf, but they look like sword cuts to me."

"Maybe someone was trying to get into the house and they had a struggle, or something." Luffy suggested thoughtfully. (A/N: Gasp! Luffy's thinking! I know you're thinking that's not Luffy, but remember, he can be serious when the time calls for it. Plus, he just had a nightmare that has unnerved him.)

Just then, Chopper and Usopp came running down the stairs in a panic.

"Nami," they panted, "Robin told us that Sora had disappeared and we came to ask if…"

They trailed off staring at the kitchen, mouths gaping at the mess around them. "What happened here?" Chopper asked scared.

"Well," Nami said, "We think there was a struggle here between Zolo and somebody else."

"Looks like it." Usopp said agreeing.

"Wait," Luffy interrupted, "Sora's gone!"

Sanji said sarcastically, "Way to go, Captain Obvious. Nothing escapes your attention."

Robin came down the stairs, joining the conversation, and said "Her room was in pieces when we saw it, it seems that someone, or something went in there after Sora and took her away. I'm curious to know what. Also, I would agree that there would have been a struggle here, Zolo wouldn't wreck a friend's house, that's against his code."

Suddenly, Franky came up from the food pantry and said, "Hey guys, look at this SUPER cool skeleton head I found!"

Just then, the top of the skeleton's eye ridges moved as if it was opening its eyes, if it had any eyes or skin.

"Hello," he said pleasantly in a heavy British accent, "Have you seen my body?"

"AAAHHHHH!!" screamed Usopp.

"Okay…" said the skeleton now confused, "Have you seen my body?"

"AAIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!" screamed Nami. Everybody turned to see what she had screamed about. She and Sanji had somehow managed to put the fridge right side up, and there in a jumbled mess of food, was a headless skeleton.

"Ah, there it is," he said with an air of satisfaction, "Thank you, orange-haired girl, who is screaming…" He trailed off. Creak, creak, SNAP, was the sound as he fitted his head back on.

"Oh, there's my wig, and Phillip's dentures," he said as he picked up his wig, "Let go Phillip, that is my hair! Oh there we go," he said finally managing to pull them apart.

"Hahahahahaha, this guy is funny!" Luffy said, back to his old self.

"Funny… I, Skeleton 302, am not funny," he said indignantly.

"Yes, you are," Luffy said shaking with laughter.

302's irritation broke into a wide grin as he said, "Shake my hand lad, and we will talk."

Luffy, being the air headed captain he is, stretched out his arm to shake 302's hand.

"AAAHHHH, YOUR ARM IS STRETCHING!!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan and Zolo's Nightmare

Manga Maid's Notes and Comments: I: I have a friend who has been beta reading my story and she is leaving on a 10 day vacation! Sob! I will be writing slower and I will have to call her to get my story done, so Chapter 5 will be slow. So sorry. But I will try to get it done. As a gift for the time we will be gone, here is a very long chapter. Enjoy!

II: Thanks for your time!

III: I don't own One Piece! If I did I would add my characters into it!

Chapter 4

The Plan and Zolo's Nightmare

"Yeah I ate the Gum Gum fruit and I'm a rubber man," Luffy said casually.

302 frowned and stared as if he was trying to remember, or make up his mind on something. After a pause he smiled, took Luffy's hand and shook it warmly.

"What are you doing here," Nami asked warily.

"Oh, our boss told us to catch a girl named Sora and Pirate Hunter Zolo, and he was all worked up about it too. Apparently, Roronoa heard something about our spy Roshindu-"

"WHAT!?" yelled the crew.

"HE WAS RIGHT??" screamed Sanji in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah," 302 said confused.

The crew stood in a mortified state, everyone stood silent, unsure on what to do next. Suddenly, Franky broke the silence.

"This is so not SUPER cool…"

"Was it something I said?" 302 asked looking at their faces.

Just then R.J. said, "William?"

Everyone turned to see R.J. half way down the steps with a look of utter surprise on his face, 302 looked up, confusion clouding his face then his face suddenly brightened.

"It is you, what are you doing here?" asked R.J.

"Big Brother!!" yelped 302, "Yes, my name was William, wasn't it?"

"I haven't seen you for a while; you're in Bleach Bone's crew? Why?"

"I don't know, one moment I was with Sally, then I was in this messed up world, again, with some maniac."

"Well, why are you with Bleach Bones?"

"He said in order to be back with Sally I have to listen to everything he says."

"That's a lie," came Roshindu's voice, sounding dark.

The crew turned again to see Roshindu coming down the steps.

"Gum Gum Blast!" yelled Luffy in anger, "You lied to us, and when you found out that Zolo knew you ratted him out!! How could you??"

Luffy's punch missed and smashed the framing next to Roshindu to bits.

"HEY!! DON'T MESS UP MY HOUSE!!" yelled R.J. now furious.

Roshindu began to sob and shake. "They said if I helped them they wouldn't hurt Sora, or Grandpa, or anyone else." Tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Huh?" the crew said in confusion.

Luffy began to aim another punch when R.J. stepped in the way, "Don't hurt my grandson! Even if he was being a pinhead, he was only doing what he thought was right, he didn't want anyone to get hurt," R.J. said.

"But still, people did get hurt because of him and Zolo had to pay for it. Maybe even with his life!! Not to mention Sora, what do you think they did with her, huh?!" Luffy said infuriated.

"No, they wouldn't hurt a prisoner; they would taunt the person for a while before killing them. Mind you they never had a prisoner before; they would want to rub it in everyone's face." said Roshindu tears still running down his cheeks.

"Well-" Luffy started, only to be interrupted by William.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this argument, but I do believe I can be of service."

Everyone turned to look at him, "How?" Luffy asked still looking angrily in Roshindu's direction.

"Well, if Roshindy here says that one of you has found out the pirate hunter was right. I could take you into the prison cell, find your friends and break you out again. Mind you, you will have to break me apart afterwards, to make it look like a struggle."

Luffy's face brightened, "So we can get them out safely?" he asked hope now flaring in his eyes.

"I don't know about safely, but yes, that's the point of my plan."

"Yahoooo!!" Luffy said excitedly, "Let's go, now!!"

"Wait Luffy," yelled Usopp, "We can't just go charging out there, besides Roshindu hasn't ratted us out yet." Usopp's words came out too late as Luffy bolted out the door. However, he didn't get too far before Sanji kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Wow, for once in our lives we need to get into trouble and it avoids us, that's harsh," said Nami sighing, completely ignoring what Sanji had done.

Roshindu said, "It's not going to be easy. They're not just going to let us waltz right in there, besides if all of you get caught it would look suspicious. And what if something goes wrong, no one would be able to bail the rest of you out."

"What about you?" asked Robin.

"I can't do it," he said looking at his feet.

"Why not?" asked Chopper.

"Umm… because I quit?"

"Why'd you do that??" asked Franky confused.

"I heard you guys talking. Mostly Luffy, and he kinda knocked some sense into me. I mean he actually listened to me and believed me, no one has ever done that for me."

"Way to go Luffy brain, you just ruined our best way in!!" yelled Sanji annoyed at the unconscious Luffy.

"Please don't be angry with him," Roshindu said pleadingly, "I'll do whatever it takes to help you, besides I told them I'd help track you, but afterwards I'd be done."

"Okay, it's settled," Usopp said simply, "The plan is Roshindu is gonna rat us out, then we're gonna get Zolo and Sora back, and beat up the Deadheads. Then, go out to sea again."

Somewhere deep inside the dark catacombs of the Deadhead prison…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Sora said crying.

"It's okay, Sora stop apologizing already," Zolo said frustrated listening to Sora apologizing for the umpteenth time. "Stop it already, it's OK stop!"

Sora looked at Zolo through the dark and dingy room, tears filling her dark brown eyes. "But Zolo what if we don't survive, then we'll never be able to…to…. To live!"

"To live? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Well, what else is there?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said sarcastically, "How about fulfilling our dreams?"

"Oh… Yeah.." she paused for a moment, "Say, Zolo?"

"Sora if you apologize to me one more time, I swear I'm gonna-"

"No, it's not that, I wanted to know… What's your dream?"

"My dream?"

"Yes, your dream, I know Luffy's already, but I never got to ask you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at dinner everyone told me about their dreams. You know, the dinner _you_ missed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so I was wondering. What's yours?"

"I'm going to be the greatest master swordsman that ever lived."

"Wow, and I thought my dream was aiming high."

"What's your dream?"

"Uhhh… do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"Umm, well… you'd laugh at me."

"Why?"

"I want to be Trace's girlfriend."

"Trace? As in Luffy's older brother Trace?"

"Oops… Don't tell anyone! Although I think Luffy knows."

"How would he know that? He's a bubble brain on that kind of stuff."

"My sister's fault."

"Who's your… never mind." He said finally getting bored.

She turned away, a mixture of embarrassment and relief on her face.

Silence filled their small cell, while the sound of dripping water filled the room.

"_Merry had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, merry had a little lamb it's fleece was white as snow. Everywh-"_

"Why are you singing?" asked a now annoyed Zolo.

"Don't you like to sing? Oh well," she paused then sang "_A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S-"_

"NO."

"Alright, here's one, _Twinkle, twinkle little star-"_

"Please just stop!! I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?" Sora was smiling happily now and she was swinging her feet two and fro.

"Stuff."

"Okay," she cleared her throat, _"Zolo and I went up to the… Sky, to fetch a pale of water."_

Zolo groaned, now this was torture.

Suddenly, a small black cat walked through the cold, steely bars, walked closely to Zolo, and vanished.

"Huh, Zolo where'd the cat go?"

Zolo was about to ask Sora '_What about a cat?' _when he felt a sudden calming sensation spread across his chest. He looked down to see a gleaming pendant around his neck, he looked at it, uncertain at first then a smile spread across his face as he recognized it from the dim memories in of his childhood. The crystal pendant began to glow softly, soon the room was bathed in a warm light.

Suddenly he heard a calm faint voice, "_Sora?... S_o_ra? Are you there?"_

Sora looked around confused, "Deliah, is that you?"

_"Yes. Are you alright? I heard you were caught by some dumb pirates…"_

"Where are you? Are you okay? Is the family hurt? How am I talking to you? Am I dead?"

"Who's Deliah?" Zolo asked very confused.

"Oh, wait, you're here. Never mind, I'm not dead. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Hey!"

"_No silly you're not dead, and neither am I. Now listen closely, everyone's fine, no ones dead, I'm talking to you in a very special and secret way. Zolo! Quit Eavesdropping!!"_

Suddenly Zolo was blocked out of the conversation as the light directed itself towards Sora. She nodded her head, smiled and asked, "How's Joel, and mom and everyone? … Oh… Marina did what?! … That's absurd… No… Okay, talk to you later … alright I'll tell him. Bye."

As the light faded Zolo asked, "Whose Joel, and Deliah, and Marina?"

Completely ignoring Zolo's questions Sora said, "Deliah told me to tell you that your in trouble and she's gonna bug you when you go to bed."

"Huh?... Who's Deliah? What are you talking about? What were you…" he trailed off, as a blanket of sleep and fog overcame his mind, he couldn't think. He struggled to stay awake, but to no avail. Sora watched as Zolo fitfully fell into an unwilling slumber.

_Zolo opened his eyes to find himself standing in a field he recognized he had trained in when he was at the Dojo. He even recognized the time. It was after Kuina's accident. The memory of Kuina stung as if it was fresh._

_He looked and saw that he was again a child. He saw the training supplies he had been using. He felt the sweat of good workout cling to him. He tossed his bamboo swords aside in confusion._

_He wondered to himself. What was going on? Wasn't he 19? What had happened?_

_He had a feeling that he needed to go somewhere. He felt his feet begin to move as if on their own accord. He realized that he was going to the town. He wondered why._

_Suddenly, his feet froze. He tried to move them, but for some strange reason they wouldn't move. He looked down and saw he was 19 again. _

_He stood for awhile, getting more and more edgy and agitated. Then he saw a girl. He recognized her as a little girl who had given him the pendant. But as she walked closer, she began to change._

_She grew taller, her hair longer, her face more mature. As she came up to him she turned into her proper age, about 16. She spoke in an eerily familiar voice. It wasn't the voice she had when she was a child, but it was familiar._

"_Hello, I have a question for you. Do you get lost?"_

_Zolo stared at her then realized that this was a half-flashback. The scene was occurring just as it had in childhood, but he was his proper age now. He tried to remember back. Why did he remember this girl? What was so important about her?_

"_Oh well, if you ever do, here's something that will keep you from getting lost."_

_She place the crystal around his neck and continued._

"_Take care of it, and don't you DARE lose it."_

_Zolo suddenly remembered why he remembered her as she began to lean closer toward his face. He tried to move his legs now, more than ever. But, they wouldn't move._

_Soon, her lips met his. But as soon as they were there, they were gone. Zolo felt his cheeks turn a violent red._

"_Just to remember me by."_

_Zolo remembered that the girl had had a sister who would come any second now. But she didn't come and the girl stood there. Zolo decided to look at the girl who had kissed him._

_His chocolate eyes met her emerald ones in a strange blazing gaze. It was as if she was trying to get a message across to him. Then, he saw something in her eyes that disturbed him._

_In her emerald pools, he saw Sora and himself chained in their cell. A Deadhead with a wig came dragging Usopp and Nami into the chamber. As he opened the cell door, he released Nami and Usopp. They had keys to the locks that held the two prisoners._

_As they unlocked them, two more Deadheads came in with the rest of the crew. They quickly saw what was going on. The Deadheads attacked the Deadhead with the wig. Soon he was nothing more than a pile of dust. They attacked Nami and Usopp while they were still fiddling with the locks._

_Then a time skip occurred and he saw a man that looked like he had been driven to the brink of insanity. Suddenly Zolo noticed that all the crew looked like they were going to die. Suddenly he saw the man lop off Luffy's head._

_He broke the gaze and he saw the girl was gone. _Then he woke up.

It was obvious, Luffy and the crew were going to be in major trouble unless they escaped. "But how?" he asked himself. Then it hit him.

Somewhere on another island…

The girl from Zolo's nightmare woke up in a cold sweat. Someone spoke to her, "Deliah, you okay?"

A few days later…

Luffy was upset. He had wanted to go get his friends three days ago, and here he was still sitting on the couch waiting to be ratted out. "Is he back yet?" he asked bored out of his mind.

"No!! And you have asked that 14 times today and a 148 times these past few days. Knock it off!!" Nami yelled annoyed.

Luffy sighed, "How much time does it take to rat us out? I mean, with Zolo it was that fast," he snapped his fingers, "Why isn't he as fast this time?"

"I don't know maybe he got lost like a Zolo or something."

"Sanji!!" Luffy complained.

"Well a guy can dream, can't he?"

"Let's not get all tense, if we fight each other we will have no more strength to help Zolo and Sora," said Robin coming into the living room through the kitchen.

Just then Chopper ran in and said, "Hey guys!!"

The crew turned to see Chopper smiling, "We've been ratted out! We can go now."

"YYEESSS!!" yelled Luffy, as he Usopp and Chopper began to dance the can- can, and with that Luffy took off running.

"One floret," Luffy tripped and fell on his face. "Luffy we can't just go charging in, we need to be caught and taken prisoner first." Robin said.

"Aw, man! Why can't we go now?" Luffy said impatiently.

Just then William walked in and said with a hint in his voice, "You are all under arrest by Captain Bleach Bones. I have no choice but to bring you to my Boss right away. Either you can cooperate or we can do this the hard way. Now get going!!"

"Wait, you just said we had a choice, the easy way and the hard way. Let's do the hard way," Luffy said excited.

"What's the hard way?" asked Usopp, "It sounds scary…"

"Ummmm, there is no hard way. I just need this to sound as realistic as possible, so play along." William said exasperated, "Let's just go."

"There is no hard way? Darn!! I was hoping for this to be fun," Luffy said disappointed.

"Luffy, you were just itching to go a few minutes ago and now you want this to take longer than necessary? What kind of brain do you have in your head?"

"A Luffy brain," Sanji answered.

"We need to go now," Roshindu said entering the conversation, "Usopp and Nami lets get going, and we need to make it look realistic. Even if you have to stretch the truth to make it realistic alright?"

"Uh huh," Nami gulped, "Let's go, Luffy, the rest of you stay hidden until Usopp gives the signal."

Luffy nodded, "GO! Who knows how much time we're going to need."

"Wow, Luffy using his head," Usopp said sarcastically, "You're not the one going to jail." He was legs were shaking uncontrollably now.

"It will be okay," said William understandingly, "Now let's go."

At the gate five minutes later…

Usopp gulped. They were going in his legs were going crazy now.

"I have retrieved the two imbeciles, Captain. What would you like me to do with them?"

"I am not an imbecile, I am the Brave Captain Usopp," Usopp tried to sound brave, but it came out as a small squeak as he saw the captain and he was ignored.

"The usual. Show them the punishment we gave to our other little guests. You know the drill." Captain Bleach Bones said lazily.

As William was taking Usopp and Nami away, Usopp looked back the guy was a mess. His hair was everywhere mostly white, but if you looked close enough you could tell his hair used to be brown, there was no life in his eyes and they were circled in dark rings, his eyes were bloodshot so it was plain to see he wasn't getting enough sleep. He looked gaunt, tired, and scary. He was like a skeleton but with flesh and a real beating heart.

They went down the steps into the prison. The first thing that Usopp noticed about the dungeon was that it was dark, also it was damp, and you could tell many rats lived there as well. Usopp's legs went into a spasm, as Nami shivered involuntarily.

"Here we are… What on Earth?!"

The cell was empty. The plan was going all wrong.


	5. Chapter 5 Escape

Chapter 5

Escape

Five Minutes before the crew arrived…

Zolo thought for a moment on what had just happened. '_Okay, we need to escape. How do we do that?' _He paused, '_Oh we could! … No that wouldn't work. That's it! We could-'_

_"_Zolo, I'm bored, what do we do now?"

"URGH, Sora I'm trying to think here, could you not-." He stopped and looked closer at Sora's face, she was very irritated. He smiled "That might just work… Sora you're a genius!!"

"Great," She said brightening up, "What did I do?"

"You just gave me the way out of here."

She looked confused, "Huh? How did I do that?" She was starting to get scared; Zolo was smiling at her in a very weird way. "Do you like me, or something?"

He suddenly frowned and he went into irritated mode, "No," he said curtly, "It's just that, you ate a cursed fruit, right?"

She nodded, "Where are you going with this?"

"Make a _small_ gust of wind"

"Huh?"

"Just do it!!"

She nodded. Suddenly a MASSIVE gust of wind came out of nowhere, shattering the shackles, and shoving Zolo into a wall. As the cell door blasted off its hinges, it hit the opposite wall with a resounding clang shattering it to bits. Sora, however, having control of the wind kept her afloat in the mass chaos.

As the wind receded Zolo fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"I said SMALL Sora, SMALL!!" Zolo said exasperated as righted himself into a sitting position.

Sora ran to Zolo, grabbed his shoulders, and said, "Oh, Zolo, you're the genius!! I could just…"

At a loss for words, Sora kissed Zolo so passionately it was almost love like.

Suddenly, Sora realized what she was doing and quickly broke away. Both she and Zolo looked perturbed by what just happened.

Zolo cleared his throat and said, "Let's never speak of this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Let's go."

"Right." She said affirmatively, "Let's go."

Usopp's mouth gaped open. There in front of his very eyes, were two skeletons lying in a cell.

"What did you do to poor Zolo and Sora?"

William cleared his throat, "Wrong cell my little frie- prisoner."

Nami gasped when she saw why William had changed his sentence. There were at least a thousand Deadheads walking in. "What's going on, William, what's taking so long, the boss is getting-"

"What happened to that cell?" William asked Skeleton 3,000.

"I was about to ask you that same question." He replied.

"I come down here with two prisoners, Skeleton 3,000, and what do I find? No cell!!"

"PRISONER BREAK!!" screamed Skeleton 604.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??" yelled a voice from outside. Suddenly, Captain Bleach himself came down. He was furious, needless to say.

The skeletons began to tremble; some fell to pieces, literally.

"I EXPECTED A NOTE WORTHY CREW!! I PICKED YOU FROM YOUR GRAVES!! AND WHAT DO I FIND?? YOU LET PRISONERS ESCAPE. IT SEEMS LIKE 302 IS THE ONLY ONE I CAN COUNT ON. AT LEAST HE BROUGHT PRISONERS FROM THAT MEDDLESOME CREW. WHEN YOU ALL LEFT HIM BEHIND!! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM YOU IMBECILES, BUT SINCE PRISON BARS CAN'T HOLD THAT CREW WE WILL EXECUTE THESE TWO!!"

Nami gasped, and Usopp fainted in horror.

The crew looked at each other in horror as they heard Nami's and Usopp's execution sentence.

"No way!! He won't get away with that!! HE'S MIIIINE!!" Luffy yelled charging in.

"Sanji, why didn't you stop him?" accused Chopper.

"They're gonna kill the lovely Sora and the beautiful Nami." Sanji said.

"Sanji, they may not be talking about Nami or Sora. They may just be talking about Zolo." Chopper said.

"You're right. But if they lay a hand on Nami or Sora, I'll kill them!!

R.J. waited patiently at his house, he was getting bored. Then there was a knock on the door. Quickly, he grabbed the weapon closest to him; in this case it was a frying pan. He walked silently to the door opened it, and smashed it into… thin air. Nothing. Was no one there? Was he hallucinating? As he was turning to return to the comfort of his home he heard a voice.

"R.J. you're alright!!" yelled Sora throwing her arms around his neck.

"Sora?? You're alive!!"

Zolo cocked an eyebrow at the frying pan in R.J.'s hand.

"Why do you have a frying pan in your hand?" Zolo asked.

"Oh, I was going to attack if necessary."

"Why R.J.?" Sora asked confused as to why R.J. would resort to violence.

"Well, it was just in case the plan went wrong."

"What plan?" Sora and Zolo asked.

"The plan to set you free. But we were just ratted out today."

"WHAT?!" Zolo thundered.

"I know. Isn't it sad that we weren't ratted out earlier?"

"Why would you want to be ratted out, R.J.?" Sora asked in now utter confusion.

"Well, it was part to the plan to set you free, since we were told you apparently can't by yourselves."

Zolo asked, "Who told you that?"

"Sanji."

Zolo cursed Sanji under his breath. He'd have to have a "talk" with him when he found him. "If the Deadheads don't kill him then_I_ will!!" he muttered angrily.

"Well then, good for you ninny boy, now, where are the rest of your pals? I didn't expect them to be so quick on getting you out," he gazed around looking for Luffy, for he had grown quite fond of him.

"They went to get us?"

"Yes, what else would they do? Wait for you to push up daisies with the Deadheads?"

"What does push up daisies mean?

"It means you died Sora."

"But Zolo, I can't die!! I need to fulfill my dream! … Which you never heard."

"Right… I wish." He muttered.

"What was that last part?" asked R.J.

"Nothing. I'm going to get Luffy and the crew."

"Oh, yes you had better do that." Said R.J.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't they will be the ones pushing up daisies… or daffodils," said R.J. after Sora gave him a glare.

"What?? You've gotta be kidding. They went to … but then we… and now they…. Uuhhh… here we go again. Sora, stay here while I go get them."

"Huh?? NO WAY!! They're my friends too. Even Roshindu who got me into trouble. Besides, you can't stop me no matter what you say or do. Now let's go!!" She said grabbing Zolo's arm and yanking him out the door, not giving him a chance to argue.

"Bye bye Sora, have fun saving people, and kicking Deadhead buttocks!! Oh, and don't forget to wash your hands after, who knows how many ages of filth they have on 'em."

"Bye R.J. Have fun guarding your house."

"Bye." Zolo said unenthusiastically.

"Ninny boy you had better bring Sora back in one piece or I will take you and your little toothpicks on!"

"What toothpicks?"

"Zolo, he means your swords."

"WHAT!? My swords are **NOT** toothpicks!!"

"Whatever, let's get going."

Nami struggled against the Deadheads grip. 604 was a monster, and not just because she was creepy, strong, dumb, or the overpowering scent of the dead. It was the fact that this creepy dead thing was missing half of her skull that had been smashed off. And to the point that she was going to murder her and Usopp.

Nami looked at poor Usopp, he was still out cold.

"Ok, you poor helpless little mortals. Any last words?" asked Captain Bleach Bones, after Nami and Usopp had been put into position. Usopp had finally woken up.

"Yes, I've got a question. What have you done to my love Zolo?" wailed Nami.

"Huh?? But I thought that you loved-" Usopp stopped at the look in Nami's eyes, "Luffy."

"Okay then… EXECUTIONER STEP FORWARD."

"Gum gum blast," a voice suddenly shouted in rage. "Bleach Bones, YOU'RE MINE!!" shouted Luffy running to the rescue.

Manga Maid's Notes and Comments: I: I'm back! I will be writing much slower with school starting up again. But, I will be hurrying to get chapters done faster than this one took to write.

II: Please REVIEW! I'm begging you!

III: Thanks for your patience and time.

IV: I do **NOT** own One Piece. I just own my characters and such.


	6. Chapter 6 Straw Hats vs Deadheads

Manga Maid: Happy day after Christmas everyone!!! New Chapter for Christmas. May not upload for a while because we got a Wii and harvest moon tree of tranquility. I will be exploring that for a while. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Chapter 6

Straw Hats vs. Deadheads

Captain Bleach Bones stood, rubbing his recently punched cheek. _'That punch nearly knocked me out cold.'_He thought. Luffy was now over the point of mad, he was furious, as far as he knew they had killed or were going to kill Zolo and Sora, and he had just tried to kill Nami and Usopp. He had had enough.

"GUM GUM RAPID FIRE!!" Luffy yelled smashing at least a dozen of the Deadhead army, then making a beeline for their captain.

_'This guy is nuts," _thought Captain Bleach Bones, _'he wants to take on my whole army of skeletons.' _

"We'd better get rid of these prisoners like the Captain told us or we're next," said 604_._Just then he heard Sanji bellow in rage and Usopp fainted _again_.

"IT'S GONNA WHAT??!! HOW DARE IT!!! I'M GONNA PULVERISE IT!!"

What 604 didn't know was that Chopper seen that they were really going to kill Nami, and Usopp (but, Sanji didn't hear the part about Usopp, because he was too worked up about Nami.)

THWAK!! 604 head went flying off and rolled down into the dungeons screaming, "303, 795 and 110 come get my head NOW!!"

The called skeletons hesitated for a moment. Then they saw the murderous look on Sanji's face and instantly unscrewed their heads, threw them downstairs with 604's and ran away bowling into three or four Deadheads, that were running away from Luffy. Captain Bleach Bones stood watching his crew run around as if they were being chased by Roronoa Zolo, The Pirate Hunter, or something like that.

"Urrgghh, you dumb skeletons, stay still and let me clobber you!" Luffy said annoyed.

Captain Bleach Bones smiled. Almost no one knew that there was only a two ways to defeat his skeleton army, and nobody knew what they were. He frowned. "Come to thing of it," he muttered, "I only know one."

"Hey Luffy, let me help you smash some SUPER holes in those skeletons' heads." Franky said finally jumping into the fray after a few minutes of wondering why Luffy was fighting alone.

"Hey Nami, Sanji, Chopper," Robin said, "how 'bout you come help too before there's no more to fight."

"No, that's okay," Nami said shakily, "I'll go see if I can find Zolo and Sora, Sanji will you fight for me?"

"Of course Nami dearest!!" Sanji said, with little hearts appearing in his eyes, as he charged off to do his 'call of duty'.

"And I'll wake Usopp up!" Chopper said enthusiastically.

"How are you going to do that Chopper, he's out cold." Asked Nami.

"Like this," Chopper said simply, taking a large breath of air.

Chopper screamed so loud Nami could have sworn that everyone in Cocoa Village heard him, "USOPP!!!!!"

Usopp woke up with a start, and stuttered, "Who? What? Where? What are we doing?"

"Fighting for our lives." Sanji said smoothly. Usopp's face turned pale.

"Usopp we need you and your bravery." Chopper said.

"That's right. 'Cause I'm the Great and Mighty Captain Usopp. I will defeat these stupid pirates and save the day!!" He puffed out his chest, almost looking like a "brave captain," until you looked at his legs which were acting like Jell-O in an earthquake.

"Same old Usopp." Nami said sighing. And with that Usopp, Robin and Chopper went to join the fight while Nami went to find Sora and Zolo. Nami went down the steps eager to get away from all the moving skeletons. She was practically running down the steps, when she ran into a spider web.

"AAIIIEEEE!!!!" she screamed struggling with the web. "Uughh," she groaned, "Zolo sooooo owes me for this." And with that she continued onward as the sounds of Franky's machine guns attempted blowing up skeletons.

"This is not cool, these guys won't stay down, and they just keep coming back for more." Franky said over the noise of his guns.

"RAAHHHH!" screeched a Deadhead lunging at Usopp.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Usopp quickly loading his slingshot with another Salsa Star.

SPLAT!! "Great Usopp, just a few hundred more of those and we'll be fine." Said Chopper excitedly.

"Ummm… that was my last one."

"What do you mean you 'last one'?" asked Sanji before running off to join Franky.

"Didn't I tell you guys that I was almost out of Salsa Stars?"

"No. Why are you out?" Chopper demanded.

"Well we ran out of real salsa and Luffy and I were going to have a Salsa eating contest so we… kinda… ate most of them?"

"You what!! That's so awesome!!!" Usopp and Chopper didn't notice that while they were talking, Robin, Sanji, Franky and Luffy were all fighting their hearts out.

"What are we going to do Usopp?" Chopper inquired, as a Deadhead walked up behind him and said,

"I know what you're going to do. You're going to die." Chopper screamed as Usopp took out his '5 ton' hammer (the light weight version.) and smashed into the skeleton's head, and for some reason it disappeared. Usopp and Chopper waited for it to return, but it didn't.

Then Usopp said, "Boy that was close. I got him good didn't I Chopper?" Usopp was expecting Chopper to say was something like 'way to go' or 'that was awesome'.

But instead he said "Uuuhhhhh." Staring over Usopp's shoulder. When suddenly something, or someone put its hand on Usopp's shoulder from behind.

Usopp's scream of fear turned into something called a bravery call, "AAAHHH!!! HIIIIIIYA!!" he gripped his hammer firmly swung around and almost hit the thing behind him if the thing hadn't move out of the way.

"Usopp, chill out!! It's just me." A familiar voice said.

"Hehehe that was funny Usopp." Sora said laughing,

Usopp looked at her, then to the person who had put its hand on his shoulder. It was… "Zolo. You're alive!!!" Usopp shouted with glee. Everyone stopped fighting and looked over in shock when they saw that the prisoner Roronoa Zolo had come back again.

"Zolo?" Luffy asked.

"Zolo?"

"Zolo?"

"Sashboy?" asked Sanji kicking skeleton 704's head into Captain Bleach Bones.

"Zolo? As in the Pirate Hunter?" asked Captain Bleach Bones incredulously, catching 704's head.

"Zolo?" Nami asked coming up the steps again, "You sssooooo owe me!! I ran into spider webs looking for you, and almost got killed trying to bail you out of jail! You owe me at least 20 times as much as you owe me now!!!"

"Urghh, Nami I don't owe you a single Berri!!" As if shaken from their trance everyone began fighting again as if nothing had happened, as Nami and Zolo debated for about 15 seconds more.

"AAAHHHH!!" Usopp screamed as a Deadhead came for him yet again. This time as he swung his hammer, he missed the skeletons head and hit the pelvis instead. The creepy piece of bone went flying and smashed into a dozen pieces. Usopp turned to look at the skeleton but nothing was there.

"Guys," Usopp called, "if you hit their pelvis's they completely fall apart."

"Oh," said Robin and Chopper as they ripped the pelvises from the skeletons they were fighting, "How come I didn't think of that?"

Captain Bleach Bone's face paled as he watched the Straw Hat crew disassemble his army.

"Hah!" said Luffy satisfied, he had finally reached Bleach Bones and whether he was tired or not he was ready to fight. Captain Bleach Bones looked at Luffy and smiled. It was about time the kid reached him, now he had him all to himself, no one would be able to help him. He put up his fists in a fighting motion.

"RAAHH!!" Luffy yelled running forward, "Gum gum blast!"

"Hmph," said Captain Bleach Bones quickly taking a side step, "is that all you got kid?"

"Gum gum rapid fire!!"

"Too slow, Bone Crush!!!" he yelled. At first nothing happened, then suddenly, the sun was blotted out. Or so Luffy thought. He looked up to see a massive collection of bones hurtling towards him at a horrific pace. Luffy threw himself to the left, but the attack followed him. WHAM!! The bones landed on Luffy with such tremendous force that if he hadn't been rubber that would have broken every bone in his body.

Captain Bleach Bones smirked. "That was too easy," he said turning away.

"Urrgg, hahahaha!! Was that your best shot?" came Luffy voice as be broke free of the bone pile. Bleach Bones's eyes widened.

"How did you survive that?"

"I'm a rubber man. I thought you knew that."

Bleach Bones face of surprise turned to anger. _'How did this kid survive?' _he thought. _'No one has ever come out of that attack without loss of limb.' _However what infuriated him most was how little the kid was hurt. Luffy had exactly three small scratches on his left cheek, a bruise on his right arm, and a small gash on his left leg, which only looked like he had been scratched by an angry cat.

"Gum gum whip!"

Bleach Bones had no time to react as Luffy's leg hit him hard in the stomach. He went sailing between Zolo and Sanji who where fighting each other over who could smash Deadheads faster, while three stood by listening.

Bleach Bones groaned, then chuckled softly. "You call that a hit kid?" he said jumping swiftly from the rubble. Then, before Luffy could react Bleach Bones was attacking again.

"Bone lance!" he yelled. The ground trembled slightly as Bleach bones thrust up the biggest, sharpest, and sharpest bone Luffy had ever seen, from the ground. It was at least eight feet long, and three feet thick. Then with a speed that was hardly human, Bleach Bones thrust it at Luffy.

Luffy was hardly able to dodge the attack when Bleach Bones fired another.

Without too much time to react he grabbed the lance and stopped in its tracks. "Gum gum pinwheel!" he yelled, and with that he smashed it onto the ground.

At first nothing happened, until every one heard a tremendous crack as the lance broke into pieces and disappeared.

"You broke my lance," said Bleach Bones. Everyone smiled on the Straw Hat crew thinking '_That's our Luffy' _before beginning the fight again.

Luffy took advantage of Bleach Bones silence and attacked. "Gum gum blast!" this time Luffy's punch hit home. Bleach Bones doubled over momentarily in pain, before instantly attacking.

"Bonerang!" he yelled throwing an oddly curved bone. Luffy readied himself to counterattack, he figured this should be easy enough until the bone turned razor sharp, and gained speed. He was barely able to dodge as it whizzed by.

"Missed me!' he yelled. But Bleach Bones only smiled. Luffy cocked an eyebrow. What was he so happy about? With a jolt Luffy remembered what boomerangs do. He whipped around and saw it coming back faster then ever when suddenly, a multicolored snake snapped it out of the air, and broke it into bits.

"Who dares interrupts this fight?" asked Bleach Bones.

"I do _Captain._" said a rather grumpy Roshindu coming to the rescue. Luffy grinned. He knew that Roshindu would come through in the end.

Bleach Bones glared, "You traitor what do you think your doing?"

Roshindu's answered, "Helping my friend Luffy. That is if he'll let me be his friend still. And if he can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," Luffy chuckled. Roshindu brightened as he went to stand by Luffy. The snake that had knocked the bonerang came slithering up Roshindu's leg, up to his shoulders.

The snake hissed, and for some reason, seemed to smile at Luffy before glaring at Bleach Bones. "This is Aurorix," Roshindu said, "my pet snake. He was my first friend too."

"Cool!" Luffy said.

Bleach Bones glared, and that was the only thing he did before attacking. "Bone crush!"

Suddenly Roshindu was in action he grabbed Luffy's arm and flung him to the right allowing Luffy to use his gum gum rocket to propel even further, then he leaped to the left barely missed by the giant bone ball. Aurorix leaped from his shoulder and around Bleach Bones' legs tripping him. The tide of the battle was in their favor now. The Straw Hat crew had finished disassembling the skeletons and was turning to help, when they froze. They couldn't move. The reason behind this was Bleach Bones himself. He had used his move Immobile Bones, they weren't going anywhere.

Bleach Bones turned towards the defiant Luffy who was trying to brake free. "Dead man's Bone Smash!" he yelled. Suddenly Luffy went rigid. His bones were moving closer together squeezing his insides. Needless to say it was excruciating. Bleach Bones smiled viscously, "You will pay for what happened to my little Aidan."

"Who… are you…t- talking about?" Luffy asked between breaths.

"You monsters! You killed my wife and took my son away from me!"

"No we didn't!"

"YOU LIE! I saw you do it!"

"Why are you blaming them?" asked Roshindu, "No-one know what happened to your son."

"Stop hurting Luffy!" Sora yelled, "He didn't do anything to you!"

"How do you know? This little kid took my son away from me!"

"How could he do that?" Roshindu questioned, "He was about your son's age when he disappeared. Are you saying that a baby killed your wife and took your son?"

Bleach Bones' grip on Luffy slackened slightly. He had never thought of that before. "I never even knew my little boy," mournfully completely letting go of Luffy and collapsing next to Roshindu.

"Hey, I never knew my dad if that helps any." Roshindu replied. It was almost silent except for Luffy's gasping and Chopper doing his doctor work quickly.

"Wait…" said Bleach Bones, "you're just trying to trick me aren't you?"

"What?" asked Roshindu.

"Dead man's Bone Smash!" said Bleach Bones now a hold of himself. "You little runt I'll teach you what happens to those who betray, lie and distract me!" Roshindu gasped as Bleach Bones squeezed him.

Then randomly out of nowhere, he could have sworn that Bleach Bones had de-aged for a few moments. His face looked familiar. It was a mad face, Roshindu seemed to remember it happier… then he realized where he had seen the face, "Dad?" he croaked weakly. Instantly Bleach Bones let go.

"What did you call me?"

"Is your real name James?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's your son you big fat dolt." R.J. said walking into the base, "I didn't know that when you two bozo's finally figured that out, you would be trying to kill each other. You two have a strange relationship."


	7. Chapter 7 Family and Farewells

Manga Maid Notes: Eh'o (hello)! Yes, that is a word, it is _my_ word. I have played my Harvest Moon game on the Wii. ( I married Chase!! Happy day!) So we wrote this on New Year's Eve. The last chapter from 2008! Whoo hoo!! So enjoy!! Please review Aqua Girl!! We're missing your reviews!!!

Chapter 7

Family and Farewells

"Related?" asked Roshindu in utter shock.

"My son?" Bleach Bones questioned.

"That's right." RJ said as if talking to a little baby.

"HUH?!" the whole crew replied.

"He's your stinkin' son you big fat nincompoop of a pirate!"

"I'm not a nincompoop," said Bleach Bones.

"Then what are you a ninny?"

"No."

"Oh, then you're a cry baby?"

"Yes, I'm a stinkin' cry babby… I mean… baby!"

"Oh, so if you're a baby do you have a diaper?"

"NOOO!!"

"But you are a baby, are you not?"

"NO! Don't you know sarcasm, old man!?!?"

"OLD!?!? I'M NOT OLD! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!?! YOU THIN LITTLE NINNY CRYBABY!!!"

Bleach Bones looked utterly frightened. Maybe, if he did have a diaper, it would have been soiled. Badly.

"Join my crew! Old man!" yelled Luffy.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You called me old!!!"

"Does no mean no?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, so you will join my crew!"

"NO!"

"No?"

"YE- NOOO!"

"Oh… darn it!"

"I'll join your crew Luffy!" Sora yelled happily at the top of her lungs.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!" Luffy agreed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Zolo yelled in complete horror.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!" disagreed Sora, Who was about to hug Zolo.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zolo yelled pulling his swords out.

"Wow!" Usopp said, "That was record time! It was like lightning!"

"You time me?!" Zolo said through clenched teeth.

Usopp quickly put his stop watch behind his back. "Noo. Of course not. Why would I time you? You're so slow."

Zolo growled at Usopp menacingly. Usopp laughed nervously, then ran for his life back to the ship.

"ZOLO'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Zolo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Bleach Bones and Roshindu had been looking at each other with horrified looks on their faces.

Suddenly Roshindu shouted, "I don't want to be related to that, that, that thing!"

"I don't want to be related to a scrawny little sell-out!" Bleach Bones and Roshindu instantly began to glare viciously at each other, just like Sanji and Zolo would do.

"Now, now we're all family here! Let's have a happy little family reunion!" RJ said enthusiastically.

"NO!!" Roshindu and Bleach Bones shouted simultaneously.

"Oh, fine then. If that's the way it's gonna be, than that's the way it's gonna be."

"Good," they agreed.

"Don't agree with me!"

"Don't agree with me!"

Bleach Bones and Roshindu turned away from each other annoyed.

Luffy suddenly got annoyed, "You two are family! You should be happy to see each other!"

"LUFFY!" Usopp screeched running back in absolute panic, "The Navy's here!"

"Oh, great! That's just perfect!" Zolo exclaimed.

"Guys," Usopp groaned, "We gotta go."

"But we gotta greet the new member," Luffy complained.

"We can do that on the ship Luffy," Zolo said.

"Okay…" Luffy sighed.

"Let's get going!" Usopp said sounding as if he needed the WC.

As the crew ran to the ship Bleach Bones turned to Roshindu and said, "My son go and pursue your dreams."

"Um… Dad I don't have any dreams," Roshindu said petting his snake Aurorix.

"Then go find some son!" Bleach Bones said teary-eyes beginning.

Roshindu screamed and ran desperately after the crew not wanting to see his father cry. As he saw the ship taking off he yelled, "WAIT! Don't leave me! Take me with you!"

"Okay!" Luffy said grabbing Roshindu off the beach dragging onto the Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy. Is there a reason you brought him?" Zolo asked.

"He's a snake charmer!" Luffy said excited. Sora coughed. "Oh, and he's Sora's friend too! He must be a good guy!"

Zolo growled, as if Luffy had just said Sanji was the better swordsman.

"What? He's a good guy. He didn't rat us out!"

Zolo gave Luffy a look.

"Oh yeah…"

Zolo went under the tree and went to take a nap.

***A few days later***

"Umm… girls, my clothes are dirty and I forgot to bring some." Sora said.

"No problem," said Robin, "You can borrow some of mine."

Roshindu, seeing this, went to the guys hoping for similar results.

"Uh… guys, I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me…"

"Who cares?!" Zolo snapped.

"You can borrow some of mine!" Luffy volunteered.

"Uh, Luffy? Your clothes are all dirty." Roshindu reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Well you can borrow some of Sanji's."

"Not my clean suits." Sanji said.

"How 'bout Zolo?"

"NO HE CAN'T!" Zolo half yelled.

"Uh, I'd let you borrow mine, but they're WAAAAY too big." Franky said.

"No worries buddy," Usopp said putting his arm around Roshindu's shoulder, "You can borrow some of mine."

"Thanks!" Roshindu said. From then on He and Roshindu became the best of friends.

*** A few weeks later***

"Land ho!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah! What island are we approaching Nami?" Luffy asked.

"WE'RE GOING TO MY HOME!!!" Sora screamed, jumping up and hugging Luffy.

"Belle Island." Nami said.

"I KNOW!!!! ISN'T IT GREAT!!!!"

"So you grew up on this island?" Robin asked.

"No. we traveled for a few years on dad's ship, when we met Luffy and all. Then I went to work for RJ. But Luffy! Get this!! Marina's there! And apparently I have two younger brothers and a little sister I've never met!"

"You've said that." Zolo said pointedly.

"I KNOW!!!! ISN'T IT GREAT!!!!"

"You've said that too." Zolo said again.

"I KNOW!!! ISN'T IT-"

"No don't say it!" Zolo yelled.

"IT! Whatcha gonna do now?"

"Isn't she gorgeous when she's happy?" Roshindu said sighing dreamily.

"NOOOO!!!!" Zolo yelled creeped out.

"Um, guys I hate to interrupt, but-" Usopp said.

"PLEASE DO!!" Zolo yelled again.

"Okay… we're here! And we've got a welcoming committee."

Three kids –two boys and a girl- dressed as pirates were standing there, all looking at the Thousand Sunny with big eyes. The girl –who had tomato red hair and chocolate eyes, and was apparently the oldest- said, "Listen up! If you try to take our island, my big sister will beat you up!"

One of the boys yelled, "And we'll help too!"

The girl said, "So if you-"

Luffy jumped down and looked down on them as the crew came walking down. The girl froze as she saw Luffy and Zolo and then all three ran and yelled, "PIRATES!"

"Wait!" Luffy yelled, "We're not going to hurt you, and neither is Zolo!"

The three children froze, then ran faster screaming, "PIRATE HUNTER!!"

Zolo said exasperated, "Aw, what the-? Nice Luffy…"

Luffy ran after the three children yelling, "Wait up! Wait for me!"

Zolo groaned, "Come on, we'd better go get him!"

The crew ran after him, Zolo leading the group. They followed the kids into the town. As the kids reached a building that looked like a hotel, they ran to a young woman with red hair in a ponytail, in a waitress outfit, tending to some flowers. They yelled, "'Rina! 'Rina!"

The woman turned and as she turned, the children hid behind the woman's skirt. Luffy stopped right in front of her. The children were rambling.

"-and if you can't get them to go away… we'll have to get 'Liah to make 'em faint."

"Um… Hellooooo!" Luffy said.

The young woman looked at Luffy with deep-sea blue eyes, questioning. The crew appeared behind him. All of them looked tired out.

"Uh, hi!" Luffy exclaimed, "Can I talk to those kids behind you?"

The girl asked defensively, "What do you want with my siblings and who are-? Luffy?"

"Uh, yeah! How do you-? MARINA!?!?!"

Usopp said, "What is going on here!?!

Ending comments: Cliffie! We're evil! My friends helped me write this, one is named O Spastic One (Sora's creator), and the other is Captain of LBFC (Lover Boy's Fan Club! My cousin is the Vice President and O Spastic One is Vice Vice President! NO! Sora doesn't get him! Find out who he is later in the story! And we'll think of a nickname for C of LBFC later. Sneak preview to correct guesses of who Lover Boy is!) This was ended at 11:32 P.M. Dec. 31, 2008!!


	8. Chapter 8 Who Is She?

Manga Maid Notes: HI!!! We left off with a cliffie! And now we're starting again! YAY! You get meet my character and my friend (A.K.A. C of LBFC) character! YAY!!! Sorry, I haven't been posting! I've been grounded and busy!! Anywho on with Chappie 8!

Chapter 8

Who is She? Arrival in Sea Belle!

"Usopp," Chopper said, tugging on Usopp's pant leg, "Who is she?"

"I don't know," said Usopp, "But apparently Luffy does."

Luffy and the girl stood staring and had started to point at each other.

"Luffy? You're-?"

"I know!"

"But? How-?"

"I'm a pirate!"

"So you-?"

"YEAH!!"

Sanji said, "I'm lost."

Zolo said, "Hopelessly."

"Say that to my face Sash boy!"

"I already did, Love puppy!"

Luffy and the girl were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the two rivals fighting.

"Oh! This is my crew!" He pointed to the crew and began to name them off. The girl looked confused at the fighting rivals.

"And this is Zolo and Sanji!" Luffy finished.

"Why are they fighting again?" Usopp asked turning to Chopper.

"_Again?_" The girl asked in shock.

"QUIT IT!!!" Nami yelled knocking both Sanji and Zolo onto the ground.

"They do this all the time!" Luffy said ignoring the scene of Sanji proclaiming undying love for Nami and Zolo putting his swords away in utter annoyance. "Oh yeah!" Luffy continued, "Guys, this is Shanks B. Marina! We used to play together when Shanks visited my town!! Marina, this is everybody!"

Marina nodded, but her eyes were warily watching Zolo and the three swords hanging off of his right hip. Zolo knew from her expression the two words in her head, _I'm _and_ dead_. He didn't know why.

Luffy grinned at Marina. "So," he said, "What have you been doing?"

Marina inhaled and sighed, "Working."

"Where?" Luffy asked excited.

"My house…" she said acting depressed and ashamed.

"Your house?"

"Slash hotel, slash restaurant," she sighed

"Your house has a restaurant!?!?!"

"Yeah…"

"That's so cool!"

"Not really…"

"Yes is it!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"NUH-UH."

"Yesssss. It. Is. Cool," Luffy said, as if closing the matter.

Marina sighed. She seemed as if she wanted to die.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Chivalrous Festival," Marina said downcast.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll explain inside. Come on in." Marina opened the door to let the crew inside. They walked in.

The inside of the building was nothing like the outside. The outside was cracked, worn, and had a few stains that either resembled vomit or blood. The inside, however was neat and tidy. As you walked in, there was a large dining room which had about 28 large wood circle tables. The floor was wooden, but was freshly polished. The ceiling was high up, with a crystal chandelier. Lights were strung across the beams in addition to the chandelier. There was a big window facing the exit which partially showed a well-kept kitchen with seats (kind of like a bar). To the right of the window was a door leading upstairs and to the left was another door leading to the kitchen. On the left wall was a platform, and on the right wall were several windows letting light in. The windows showed a beautiful view of a mountain range.

"Wow!" Luffy said, "This is your house!?!"

"Just the restaurant part…" Marina said, sounding bored.

"And how big _is_ your house?" asked Nami.

"Um… the whole place is about two acres."

"The whole house?" Nami squeaked.

"No… The backyard is about 1 ½ acres."

"Why so big? You have 40 siblings or something?" Zolo asked.

"No. It's partially my fault we have such a big yard," Marina's voice was nervous and wavering. She wouldn't make eye contact with Zolo.

Zolo cocked his eyebrow in suspicion; he would have to get that answer later.

Marina waved them over to a table near the windows and seated them. She said, "Luffy, knowing you, you're hungry right?"

Luffy's stomach growled in response.

Marina chuckled, "Thought so. I think you want everything, right?"

"Yeah!!!"

Marina asked everyone else's orders. When she reached Zolo, he said, "Fruit." Marina cocked an eyebrow.

Zolo said, "I'm not that hungry"

Marina nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Some girls with the same outfit as Marina looked at Luffy and Zolo from the kitchen door and started to giggle. One girl with deep honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes walked up to Luffy. She said to him in a flirtatious voice, "Can I help you?"

Luffy looked confused, while Zolo narrowed his eyes in an _'Oh no you don't look'_. Nami started to choke on some water, while the other crew member had their own reaction. The girl batted her eyelashes at Luffy.

"I'm Juliet. You're Monkey D. Luffy right?"

"Uh-huh," Luffy said confused.

"Oh wow! I just knew it when I saw you! Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Uhh…."

Zolo interrupted, "You can GO AWAY!!!"

Juliet looked at Zolo's protective face and quickly excused herself. Zolo glared after her until she hid in the kitchen. They heard her say to Marina, "That green haired guy is scary!"

"Good for him," Marina said annoyed.

Marina came back with plates loaded with food. She said, "Sorry you had to deal with trash like Juliet. She's a bit of a flirtatious little bottom feeder. Probably wants you to……DANG IT ALL!!!"

"What?" asked Zolo his eyes narrowing.

"Argh… I told you… I mentioned…..the stupid Chivalrous Festival….SNAP! It's 4 days before… and…..AW…. now all the guys have to go!!!!!"

"What's this festival about anyway?" asked Usopp.

"It's when guys give girls flowers to ask them to go to the festival dance. And if any guy 16 to 25 or still single, that hears about this three days before the festival takes place has to ask a girl and go with her." Marina explained.

"What's in it for the girls?" Nami asked.

"Well the guys pretty much get the girl anything they want…"

"I'm in!"

"Well in that case Nami dearest," Sanji said, pulling a flower out of nowhere, "Will you give me the great pleasure of escorting you to this festival?"

"I'd love to Sanji!" Nami answered quickly.

"Marina?" came a quiet voice descending from the kitchen. A 16 year old girl with long waist length, black hair with sky blue highlights, and deep emerald eyes that sparkled like light off of the sea, walked into the main room. Zolo took one look at her and froze. It was the girl from his nightmare at Aqua Island.

Suddenly the girl noticed him and shrieked, "What are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Zolo half yelled.

"I live here! Besides, I asked you first!"

"Deliah?" asked Marina, "Do you know him?"

"NO!" yelled Deliah and Zolo.

"Then how do you-?"

"Not now! I'm busy!!!!"

"Ok… I'm gonna get mom."

Both Zolo and Deliah continued the "conversation" until they heard someone yell, "Sora!"

Instantly Deliah whipped around and sat on the chair closest, yet furthest from Zolo as possible. Then a woman in her late 30s entered the room. She had burgundy hair with little white strands of hair falling out of her messy bun. Her eyes were dark brown, weary eyes. She wore a simple, gray working dress and an expression of joy as she ran towards Sora, arms open wide.

A girl, who looked exactly like Deliah except with green highlights instead of blue and shoulder length hair, was following the woman. She looked confused. Then, she saw Sora and joined the hug fest. Marina and Deliah stayed out of it.

"Hi Mrs. Shanks!"

"Oh…. Hi Luffy…." Mrs. Shanks said, disapproving.

From behind her, the crew could see Marina looking infuriated. Marina was shaking her fist at Mrs. Shanks' back. Deliah was giving Marina warning looks.

Mrs. Shanks looked straight at Zolo, turned around, and asked, pleasant faced, smiling with overwhelming panic in her voice, "Marina, why is there a pirate hunter in my house?"

Zolo's eye twitched, _'Why do people call me a stinkin' pirate hunter, when I'm not?'_

"I don't know," Marina answered, "Luffy brought him in."

Mrs. Shanks turned accusingly turned to Luffy, and asked him why as well.

"Zolo's not a pirate hunter," he answered, "He's my first mate!"

"Of course he is," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Marina looked nervously to Zolo to see if he was about to murder the Shanks family on the spot, but he remained still in his seat. He was quite annoyed, but his anger was still in check as he munched on the apple Marina had brought. Mrs. Shanks turned away as some other customers walked in and as Luffy started stuffing his face.

"So we really have to go to this thing?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Yes, and with a date," Marina said saying the word date as if it was some sort of disgusting, dirty dish she didn't wish to wash.

Usopp looked scared before saying, "Well, that's not a problem. Not for the great and mighty captain Usopp!"

"Of course not, Usopp," Sora said laughing.

Marina's eyes narrowed. She asked in a delicate voice, "Are you planning a mutiny or something?"

Zolo's head suddenly whipped around in rapt attention. He narrowed his eyes and seethed, "What about a mutiny?!"

Usopp turned white in horror, while Sora said, "No, Marina!!! He says it a lot!!! Don't kill him! It's just a friendly joke!!"

"Sora, I've dealt with pirates like that and they don't say they're the Captain as a joke…"

"He does!!!" Sora said, quickly. Luffy nodded, helping Sora convince Marina. Marina turned away, dropping the subject.

Much to Zolo's annoyance and nobody else's notice, Roshindu leaned over to Zolo and asked him in a whisper, "Do you have a flower I could use to ask lovely Sora out to this thing?"

"No," Zolo growled quietly, "Do I look like the kind of guy who walks around with flowers hidden in his pockets?"

"Well… no, but as a dragon you should be able to-"

"I AM NOT!!!" Zolo yelled, breaking the whispered conversation. The crew, who had not been paying attention, looked over to see Zolo looking at Roshindu like there was nothing he would like more than to rip his head off. The customers who had walked in looked at the source of the outburst. Marina looked nervously at Zolo.

"Do they…" Marina asked looking at Luffy.

"Well, Roshindu's a new member of the crew, and he and Zolo… you know what I don't know what the problem…. Oh, yeah," Luffy's sentences were making less sense by the second.

Sora came to her sister's rescue, "Back at Aqua Island, where Roshindu and I joined… ummm…. He kind of got Zolo arrested by some skeleton pirates, because he found out about their whole evil plot thing…"

"Oh," Marina said watching as Roshindu began to argue something about dragons being true.

"He's a dragon fanatic," Sora said, explaining to Marina's confused look, "And he thinks Zolo's a-"

"He's a dragon!" Roshindu said to Marina, "There's no doubt about it! A 100% true!"

"Uh-huh," Marina said, indifferent. Her eyes' seemed to be focused on the group of girls all hiding behind the kitchen door. She turned and said, "Aw, for the love of One Piece! What are you all doing behind there!? Get to work! We have other customers!!"

All the girls jumped and scattered, bumping into one another as they began to run to tables. Marina covered her eyes, shook her head with disbelief, and it was clear annoyance was crossing her face. "You just can't find good help these days…" she muttered, "Excuse me."

Marina walked off and began to direct the girls. After every other girl began to do the job that Marina had designated for her, only one remained. Juliet was standing in front of Marina, her arms folded across her chest.

"Well?" Marina asked Juliet.

"Yes?" Juliet asked not so sweetly in response.

"What are you waiting around for?" Marina asked, "A date?"

"No," she responded coldly.

Marina and Juliet looked venomously towards each other. Finally, Juliet looked behind Marina at Luffy. The look in her eye told Zolo that she wanted to speak to Luffy flirtatiously again, and he was not about to allow that to happen. He took a step towards Luffy and glared at her.

She looked back at Marina. Marina furrowed her brow at her. She glared back in response and stalked off. Marina turned away, annoyed with her fellow coworker.

"I mean it," Marina said, more to herself than anyone, as she came back, "Every day she's more and more of a stuck-up, bossy, sassy, gossipy, little pain in the butt. We would do _so_ much better if we dropped the dead weight."

The girl with the green highlights, who had been quiet the whole time, laughed, "You know… I think she gets more and more afraid of you every day, Marina."

"Joel," Marina said, irritated, "It serves her right. You know how she acts around here."

Deliah spoke up, "Like the Queen of Sheba?"

"Worse," Marina answered, "She acts like she owns this place and we're all her little slaves."

"Well we know she doesn't," Deliah said.

"Besides you're like her boss," added Joel, "You scare her half to death, and keep her in line everyday... but if you'd like I could..." she shuddered, "Throw a frog in her bed..."

Joel, Deliah, and Marina laughed.

Sora looked at her three older sisters. "Why is she afraid of you, Marina?" she asked, confused.

"Maybe it's because Juliet thinks that if she doesn't do what Marina says that she's going to find out the true meaning of pain is," Joel suggested.

"What?" Sora asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that Marina isn't exactly like a happy little song bird," Joel said.

"Huh?" Luffy and Sora looked confused.

Marina chuckled nervously, "Joel, maybe now isn't the best time. You might give them indigestion. Besides! I want to hear what Luffy and Sora have been doing!!" Zolo looked at Marina. Was she hiding something?

"Oh, we've been on a whole bunch of really awesome adventures!!!" Luffy said excitedly.

"And they were all lead by me! The Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp exclaimed. Marina shook her head while Sora laughed.

"I highly doubt that..." Marina stated.

"What do you mean!?! I am the Brave Fearless Captain Usopp!!" Usopp stated.

"Uh huh... Tell me, do you get you exuberance from your father? Because you act a lot like Yasopp did when I last saw him..." Marina said.

"You... you knew my father?!?!"

"Usopp!" Luffy said, "Weren't you listening?! Shanks is Marina's dad!!!"

"REALLY??!?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Apparently not..." Zolo remarked. Sora laughed at this as well.

Roshindu looked at Zolo and muttered under his breath, "How come the dragon gets Sora?" Zolo, the only one hearing this did he's best not to react.

Marina turned to Sora. "So, Sora, how've you been? I mean, you've been gone for five years so…"

"Oh, I've been great!" Sora went on to the many occurrences that she had experienced since her last visit. Marina, Joel and Deliah nodded as they listened. Zolo noted that Sora left out the part about the dungeon. 'THANK ONE PIECE!' he thought.

"So, Marina!" Sora said, "How've you all been doing? What happened while I was away?"

"Oh!" Joel said, "You won't believe it! Marina got a-"

"DIAL!!!" Both Marina and Deliah shouted.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Marina got a Tone Dial from Dad!" Deliah said, "It was a recording of her mom's voice!" Marina nodded.

"But I was gonna say..." Joel said when Marina gave her a look. "Never mind..." Joel trailed off.

"A Tone Dial? That's great!" Sora said happily.

Zolo looked suspiciously at Marina and Deliah. What was it Joel was about to say? 'What do these people have to hide?' he wondered finishing his apple and placing it on the pile of Luffy's dirty plates. The waitress Marina had previously called Juliet walked over to clean up the plates. She said nothing as she began to walk away, but she was looking adoringly at Luffy. Fortunately for both her health and Luffy's nobody really noticed she had been there at all.

Marina asked, "So... Luffy. What many adventures did you go on?" Luffy told her his adventures from his starting out as a pirate to the Deadheads. The only detail he noticeably left out was how Zolo joined his crew.

"Wow..." Marina said, "Man, Luffy! I wish I'd been there!!!"

"Me too!" Luffy said.

"But Luffy, you were there," Marina said.

"Oh... YEAH!!!!" Luffy laughed and Marina joined in.

Soon, the crew joined into Luffy and Marina's laughter, they couldn't help it. Two friends laughing, what could be better?

"Oh!" Marina said as she began walking away to help the next customer, "Don't forget to take a date to the Chivalrous Festival."

Deliah laughed, "Luffy, it's good to see you!! I'm really glad you're here!! Marina's been a bit lonely. Though she'll NEVER admit it!!!"

"It's good to see you too Deliah!!!" Luffy chuckled.

"Hey, Luffy?" Deliah asked.

"Hmm?" Luffy said.

"Do you plan to keep the promise you made to Marina?"

"Mmm... Oh!! That one!!! Yeah!!!" Luffy said.

"Good. I'm sure she'll be happy," Deliah answered smiling.

"Where are we supposed to get flowers?" Franky asked.

"Yeah," Roshindu agreed, "We can't pull them out of thin air like "Sanji the Magician" or Zolo who everybody knows to be a-"

"I have some flowers you boys can use," Deliah said interrupting Roshindu and pointing to an assortment of colored flowers on the bench by the big window nearby.

"We can use any of these?" Roshindu asked. Deliah nodded, "Within reason. One for each of you would be best. That way I'll still have something left of my plants."

"I didn't know you liked to garden," Sora said gently touching the petals of bright sunshine yellow sunflower. Deliah simply smiled in response.

Suddenly a knock was at the door. Marina answered it. "Yeah? Hey Freddie, what brings you here?"

"Can you ask Deliah if she'll go with me to the Festival?"

Marina frowned and looked at Deliah. Fact was, one of their waitresses, Maybelle, liked Freddie, but was too shy. Deliah shook her head pointing to the Freddie crushing waitress.

"Sorry Fred. She can't go. But look, why don't you ask Maybelle? I'm sure she'd love to go with you."

"Really?" Freddie asked little hearts worthy of Sanji's eyes appearing. Marina nodded; that was all Freddie needed he skipped into the building over to Maybelle and asked her to the dance. With an "Eeeeeppp!!!" of joy she jumped into his arms with obvious agreement.

Marina chuckled and smiled. Maybelle was a good friend of her and Deliah's always working and never questioning. Deliah grinned.

Roshindu sighed to Zolo, "Wasn't that lovely?" Zolo looked at Roshindu, now creeped out.

"Will all the girls react that way?" asked Luffy nervously.

"No, Luff. Not everyone will react that way!" Deliah laughed. "Good!" Luffy said with relief. Zolo looked at Luffy. He smiled. Luffy could be quite afraid of girls. But after meeting Nami who wouldn't be?

Roshindu leaned over to Zolo and asked, "What flower should I use to ask Sora?"

"Well, what's her favorite?"

"Something happy," Roshindu said ponderingly.

"How about a sunflower then?" Zolo suggested.

"Oh, thank you!" Roshindu exclaimed. A few people gave him a funny look as he said, "I knew you would know the answer, Mr. Dragon!!!"

"I'M NOT A DRAGON!!!" Zolo snapped.

"Right, right," Roshindu said in a tone that clearly stated, "I know you are, but for the sake of secrets I won't tell the world." Deliah chuckled. A soft, sweet sound. Luffy grinned.

Roshindu walked over to a potted sunflower plant, gently picked a flower, walked over to Sora and asked, "Would you be willing to allow me to accompany you to the Festival?"

"Sure, Roshindu!" Sora laughed, "It'll be fun!!! I bet you I can beat you in the cream race!!!"

"Sorry, Sora," Marina called, "Y'know Luffy would win!"

"That's true!" Sora replied. Marina shook her head. She smiled. Deliah looked after her as she walked into the kitchen. You know Luffy, I bet Marina wouldn't mind going with you... as a friend!"

"Really?" Luffy asked in surprise. Deliah nodded, "You two have been friends for a long time. I'm sure if you asked her she wouldn't beat you up like she does to every other guy here."

Zolo raised his eyebrows, "She beats people up?"

"Just the boys that ask her to Chivalrous. Unless they're friends, then she doesn't mind so much."

"What's her favorite flower?" Luffy asked.

"Let's see... Well, last time I checked it was a Desert Sunset Lantana," Deliah said.

"Oh..." Luffy said, considering the idea of asking his childhood friend, Marina.

Joel, using her cursed fruit power to read minds said, "Trust me Luffy. You're better off with Marina. She's just about the only girl here who won't smother you to death."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Luffy cried.

"Joel! What did you say now?!" Marina called from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Joel said.

"She's just telling Luffy to be wary of who he asks," Deliah said. "oh... ok," Marina called back.

"I owe you one, sis," Joel said.

Deliah smiled, "I know."

"Anyways, Luffy," Joel continued, "You should definitely ask Marina, hanging out like you used to, and stuff. I'm sure the two of you would have lots of fun!"

"Maybe…." Luffy said uncertainly, "Would Marina really want to go to the Tortuous Festival with me?"

Deliah laughed again, "It's the Chivalrous Festival, Luffy. Besides, it would just be two friends going into the town. It might actually be better if you did go as friends."

"Why?" asked the crew a little more than confused.

"It wouldn't be romantic," Deliah said simply, "Plus it would keep Marina from being horribly miserable."

"Romantic?" asked Usopp sounding like that was the worst word in the entire world.

"Miserable?" asked Nami.

"Yes, Marina hates these romantic island traditions," Deliah said grabbing a chair as she began to fall over.

"Are you okay?!" asked Mrs. Shanks suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm alright, mom," Deliah said as her mother helped her back to her feet, "Just a little tired is all… I'm going to lay down, now. And, Luffy?" Deliah said stopping at a door that lead to the family's main room, "Think about it, alright?"

"Okay," Luffy said uncertainly.

Mrs. Shanks looked as if she was going to put her nose into his business when Deliah suddenly started coughing in the other room. She got up suddenly and left the room to check on her daughter.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Nami looking at the door where Deliah had gone through.

"She's been sick for what feels like forever," Joel said, "It's nothing to worry about… until she gets really sick… I'll tell you later. Now isn't the time for stories like that. See you later!" Joel said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Okay…." said Franky, "That was a little weird." Most of the crew nodded in agreement as Joel began a hushed conversation with Marina.

"So… Marina…" Joel began.

"No," Marina answered flatly scrubbing dishes clean in the sink.

"What? You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"It's about asking Chivalrous isn't it?"

Joel was silent. That was exactly the reason why she was talking to Marina, "No," she tried to lie.

Marina just rolled her eyes in response.

"Alright," Joel cracked, "It is about that. I'm just saying if somebody asked you…"

"Nobody will," Marina said drying saucers and putting them into the cupboard.

"Who said that? Maybe Luffy will…"

"I did. And no, Luffy won't do it."

"Why?"

"Because Joel," Marina said glaring at her sister's persistence, "Luffy's my best friend. I don't know if he'll even be able to ask anybody at all."

"I think he'll ask you," Joel said pressing the subject.

"Why should he?"

"Why shouldn't he?" Joel countered.

Marina said nothing as she started on the many plates Luffy had used for lunch. He wouldn't ask her, he had no reason to.

Joel smiled, slipping out of the room as Marina drifted off into the memories of her childhood past.

Ending comments: Did I mention I that I love reviews? Just to remind. My Policy: More reviews faster I write! Also, I am doing a bit of a rewrite on Chapter 1. So, when Chappie 9 is posted look for it. Also in 2 days I will be on vacation! So don't expect Chappie 9 until at least after Friday (when I come back).


End file.
